Lord English (Canon)/Withersoul 235
Credit to the VS Battles Wiki for the Summary (sans one detail I added). ---- 'Summary' Caliborn, also known by his chat handle, undyingUmbrage, is Calliope's "brother", the other, opposed existence within her body. Even amongst evil cherubs, Caliborn is extremely malicious, and is obsessed with death and destruction, which he seeks to spread and enjoy as he pleases for the simple reason that he can and he wants to. As with his sister, his title is one of the rare and powerful master classes; he is the Lord of Time, and the main antagonist of Homestuck. After killing his sister and conquering his session, a dead session so impossibly difficult that it was considered unbeatable even for him, he ascended to become a God Tier and killed his denizen, Yaldabaoth. This allowed him to gain access to his God Tier clock, which he destroyed, and its powers he absorbed. Afterwards, he allowed himself to be sealed within Lil' Cal by Dirk with several other entities, fusing with them and becoming Lord English, an indestructible, time-travelling demon who has assured his existence throughout all of space and time, allowing him to go about destroying all of existence. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 1-B Name: Caliborn, undyingUmbrage, Lord English Origin: MS Paint Adventures (specifically Homestuck) Gender: Male Age: Older than time Classification: Indestructible time demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8; can only be killed through the exploitation of temporal loopholes. Even when not Lord English, he can only truly die if his death is just, or heroic), Invulnerability / Indestructibility, 4th Wall Awareness, Acausality, Time Paradoxal Resistance, Temporal Omnipresence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Clairvoyance, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space and Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Mind Control, Anger Empowerment, Sealing, BFR, Teleportation, Creation, Possession, Summoning, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Duplication (multiple incarnations of him exist in multiple universes), Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magic, Nigh-Omniscience, Energy Manipulation (Constantly utilized energy near the end of Act 6), Danmaku and Limited Shapeshifting (Seen here in an Undertale reference), Void Manipulation (his existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence), Probability Manipulation, Limited Body Control (able to change his eye colour and certain other minor functions of his body) and Minor Clothing Manipulation and Dream Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Hyperverse level (was destroying Paradox Space, which contains all of existence, including Genesis Frogs and the Horrorterrors that transcend them in the Furthest Ring, and can manipulate Homestuck itself through the game cartridges in which it is just fiction, The multiverse of MS Paint Adventures is established to be a String Theory multiverse in Problem Sleuth, which is implied to share Homestuck's continuity as part of MS Paint Adventures, and Paradox Space transcends and contains all existence, Killed Andrew Hussie, who is the author of all of MS Paint Adventures) Speed: Omnipresent in Time (exists in all timelines and moments, even prior to his creation/summoning; as stated by English himself, he's already here) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Hyperversal Durability: At least Hyperverse level (He can only be harmed by the exploitation of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes. Hussie could only potentially harm him through the use of one of his weaknesses) Stamina: Infinite Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: His AK-47 / Cane, Lil' Seb, Gamzee, Lil' Cal, the Ring of Void, the Ultimate Weapon, The Felt, a Juju Breaker, The Green Sun Cane and the Golden AK Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Lord English is weak to the Ultimate Weapon and can be harmed by a combination of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Travel:' English is able to entomb himself into an Egyptian sarcofagus and move through time, even when he doesn't yet exist. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 1